


fear of the future

by demonbrats



Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Batkids Age Reversal, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Reflection, sorta comfort, sorta not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: damian’s nightmares causes him to think
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191077
Kudos: 30





	fear of the future

**Author's Note:**

> i have the idea that the 2009 run of batman and robin was the supersons, so jon and dames went through all of that together, which helped them grow. that might be a separate story? maybe they meet when bruce is gone, jon runs away to Gotham to just get air and then sees Damian and chaos ensures. i dunno

When he was resurrected, Damian.. Suffered. Nightmares plagued his dreams, of the place he went, of heretic, of his mother, and of the batman he could become.

One who would sell his soul to be Gotham’s protector.

Damian doesn’t want to be Batman. Not anymore. He has seen how.. Bad his father has gotten from the mantle. He. Doesn’t. Want. it.

The irony, how he flaunted the title of the bat heir and the demons head heir.. And now, he does not want it. He does not want to be his father’s nightmare. 

Damian didn’t even see the point of being Batman without Jon being Superman. Jon is suspected to be dead, they were supposed to be the World’s Finest, but better. They were already the Supersons.. Before Damian died and before Jon disappeared.

Damian remembers nights where he would go to Jon to deal with his nightmares, he tries to go to his father, but to no avail.. He does not understand. The nightmares of rebirth. 

I guess Jon wouldn’t either, but Jon wouldn’t pretend. 

He knows that one day he will be Batman, because one day Bruce will be too senile to continue and Damian will have to continue his legacy. 

But he will probably fail. He will probably destroy everything. He will become the evil Batman.. The one who ruins the everything. 

His mother will probably use him for destruction again, his grandfather will probably somehow take his body over.

It’s the only reason he was born. He was born to be a puppet basically. A puppet for the league. This freedom he has will end once he is summoned back to Nanda Parbat and forced to become the Batman and the head of the league. 

For now, Damian will be going on the Year of Atonement. To try to repay for the things that he did during the Year of Blood.

Maybe this is the start of redemption. The true start. Maybe the Robin mantle can help him, this time it won’t be just about a pretty bird that Damian grew fond of, it will be his redemption.

Maybe for now, he can redeem himself to make his father temporarily proud.. Until everything falls apart when he inevitably has to go back to his mother and become the villain everyone has always thought he was.

But. This is the year of atonement. Jon had showed him a new way to live, Damian needs to show that his friendship with Jon was worth something. At least for a little while until the nightmare becomes reality. He has to make Jon proud.

Or die trying.


End file.
